A Deva Born
by warzonee
Summary: Henry founds out that he's a deva. A digimon comes and search for him. I'm bad in summary. Please read. My first Fanfic!
1. Chapter 1

**Woohoo! My first fanfic.**

Henry ran to a dead end. There was no way to escape. A dark figure was chasing after him. The dark figure simply stood infront of him without moving. "Who are you? What do you want from me. Teriomon ! Where are you?" Henry shouted. Looking around for his beloved digimon. "Henry soon you will join me. And we will be unstoppable. You and I share the same blood. The blood of a deva Henry. Soon, my friend "a voice echoed in his ears.

" Henry. Wake up! Wake up " Teriomon shouted , looking at his partner with full concern. Henry was sweating and shouting in his sleep. Henry opened his eyes to find Teriomon staring at him. " Boy, Henry, you must have a bad dream" Teriomon said. Henry just nodded. He was sure that the dream wasn't a dream. It was something like a warning to him.

The next morning, Takato and Giomon were playing with each other while waiting for Henry and Teriomon and after that the tamers would go to school together. Takato saw Henry with teriomon on him running to his direction. He looked at his best friend who looked very sick and tired. "Henry, are you ok? I mean you looked all restless. Are you sick? "Takato asked. "Henry had a very bad dream. He was sweating and shouting" Teriomon said. "I'm ok now. Besides, it's only a dream. Let's go takato." Henry told them. Both the tamers went off to school.

In school, Henry wasn't even concentrating on his studies. He just thought of he's dream over and over again. He knew that something was not right. "I'm a deva? I can't be. I mean teriomon isn't a deva right?" Henry fought with himself. Henry realized that his hand was in pain. His arm was getting painfull. "What's happening to me? "he thought. Henry opened his wristband and saw a scar. It wasn't a normal scar, there was a word. The word wasn't a normal word. It was a word that would change his life forever: DEVA. "This can't be happening "Henry said softly. He wore his wristband back making sure no-one had seen his scar. He was beginning to freak out. He figured that no one should know about this even teriomon.

After school Takato, Henry, Rika, Kanzu, Kenta, Ryo went to Giomon's hideout to have a meeting. They usually go there to have meetings and just hang out. During the meeting Henry was extremely quiet. He didn't say a word to anyone at all. "Henry, are you ok?" Rika asked, she noticed that Henry had been awfully disturbed. Henry just nodded. Henry stood up and told them that's he got to go. Teriomon didn't follow him because he was having too much fun with the other digimons. "There's something wrong with him" Ryo said. Everyone nodded. Henry always blends in with them but today Henry was not like that. "Maybe something big is bothering him" said Rika. "Maybe. It's Henry we're talking about. He hides things pretty well." Takota reminded them.

Henry walked through the busy streets. He wanted to know what was happening to him. He wanted to see what was the dark figure who talked to him in his dream. He wasn't even afraid. Henry went home and tried calming himself down. Suddenly his grey coloured eyes turned to a very red coloured; .He took a knife, took off his wristband and slash his skin. There was no blood but only a long mark. His eyes turned back to its normal colour. He took his wristband and wears it again. "What was i thinking?" He asked himself. He knew that something was controlling him just now. He knew that something out there wanted to hurt him. Teriomon got home and saw that his partner was already sleeping. He looked at his tamer. "Poor Henry" he said to himself.

The next day, a digimon was attacking the city. The tamers got into action. But they realized that the digimon was huge. Rika took out her digivice "Vampimon, Mega. " she told her friends. Vampimon was a vampire liked digimon. He turned to the tamers and grinned. "The tamers, just the peoples who i wanted to see. I think you have something that rightfully belongs to me" vampimon said. The tamers looked at each other. They had no idea what Vampimon was talking about. " We owe you nothing" takato shouted. "You do owe me something. I want blood. Lots of it. Blood! " Vampimon shouted. The tamers took out their digivices to help their digimon to digivolve but they were too late. Vampimon had already smacked all the tamer's digimon in one attack. "What do you want?, beast!"Ryo shouted. " That's easy. I need one of you. The one that has a certan type of blood. The one who had a certain type of scar hidden underneath his wristband" said Vampimon. Henry knew that that was him. Henry was already very scared. " You're crazy. None of us has any scar underneath our wristband" Kanzu shouted to Vampimon. Vampimon just grinned. " Well if that person doesn't want to admit then I'll help him." Vampimon shouted. He flew and landed infront of Henry and held him tightly. He smiled at Henry and took of his wristband. The other tamers were all very shocked. Vampimon was actually searching for Henry. Takato stared at Henry. "What happening?" Takato asked Vampimon. "your best friend here, Henry has a certain blood type which we, deva's like. A blood of a deva's leader. Henry is a deva. And he will help us to destroy this whole world. There's no stopping us now. We've got ourselves a deva king. And I've got myself a tamer. " Vampimon said. A black digivice suddenly came out from nowhere and landed on Henry's hand. It was a different kind of digivice. There was a word Deva on it. " Soon, Henry will turn to be a new Henry and he will help us, deva's. " Vampimon shouted. Henry looked at his friends and to Vampimon. "Let me go! I don't want to work with you " Henry shouted, struggling hard to escape Vampimon's grip. " You have to!" vampimon shouted. " Night claws" Vampimon shouted and attacked Henry. Henry became unconscious and fell. Vampimon caught him and just disappeared

Takato stared into the sky. "I could have done something just now. Now Henry's gone. Vampimon has won. With Henry, they're going to be unstoppable! I've lost my best frend" Takato thought to himself.

Rika had tears in her eyes. But she didn't want anyone watching her crying. She actually like Henry but he's gone. She was scared that Vampimon would hurt him. Or worse is that, he could turn evil. She missed Henry very much.

Khanzu and Jenta just stared at each other. They never thought that Henry had a deva blood. They never thought that Henry was the diva's key to success.

Ryo had treated Henry as his best friend. He didn't know what to do. He felt sad. He was scared if his innocent best friend would turn evil. And that he would lose his best friend forever.

" Vampimon must have taken Henry back to the digital world. " said renemon. Teriomon was crying very hardly. " Teriomon. Look, Henry's going to be fine. He's a strong tamer. He wouldn't forget you even if anything bad happened. Why don't you stay with me until we get Henry back" Rika said to Teriomon. It wasn't the usual her but she decided that Renemon would comfort Teriomon and she would knew the right words to say to him. Teriomon looked at Rika and nodded in sadness. " We'll get Henry tomorrow. We can use the digital vortex at giomon's hideout. Let's us all get some rest and hope that Henry's ok. "Ryo said. Soon everyone got back to their homes.

Henry woke finding himself lying on a bed. He tried to sat up by he can't. He was terribly in pain. Vampimomn's attack was very powerful. He looked at his arm, there was a long scar. He knew that Vampimon had already taken some of his blood. He was worried for his friends, each one of them, he was scared that Vampimon could have hurt them. He recalled what Vampimon said. He was scared. He didn't want to turn evil and take over the world. He looked around and saw Vampimopn making his way to him. He stared at the evil digimon. He felt so angry yet hopeless. "I've see you have awoken. Drink this" Vampimon said giving Henry a red kind of liquid. Henry stared at the liquid. He knew that it wasn't a normal type of liquid, the liquid was actually blood. " What is that? There's no way your going to make me drink that!" Henry shouted to Vampimon. " This, my tamer, is a mixture of blood from all deva's pokemon. There's blood and have data in there. " vampimon told him. Henry looked at the liquid, he knew that he won't ever be the same again once he drank the liquid. "There's no way, you're going to make me drink that thing!" Henry shouted. He wanted to stand strong. Vampimon held Henry's chin upwards and force him to drink ir.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the review guys. Appreciate it a whole lot. Now chapter 2. I'm having my exams soon so expect late postings Ok? Sorry a thousand times. **

Henry had no choice and drank the liquid down his throat. He knew that he only had minutes until he'll transform into a totally new Henry. A Henry that will destroy the world. " Minutes later, you'll be my tamer and together we will rule the world. There's no stopping us" yelled Vampimon. " No! My friends will stop you. They'll beat you. I know they will! "Henry shouted with confidence knowing that his friends are all better tamers than him. " That is when you're wrong. Henry Wong, they can't stop me because apart from me is you. So if they're hurting me means that they're also hurting you " Vampimon told him. It was a blur towards Henry; he had no idea what Vampimon meant. He knew that whatever that meant, it was something horrible. Henry felt a sudden pain going through his body. He dropped on the floor struggling. " Ahhhh" he shouted in pain. A dark kind of light came out from the deva digivice Henry received the other day. Henry's eyes stated changing to dark red colour and he got change into a black t-shirt. He wore a kind of black ring and has the word deva on it. He had totally changed on the outside but inside there was still some Henry left. "I will show you my power today my partner. I want to go and find the tamers and fight them. "Vampimon told Henry. Henry nodded. He didn't want vampimon to know that he's still good. Somehow, he didn't turn evil at all. He was still himself but with a new look. He had no idea why he had just nodded. Mabye it was because he wanted to see his friends so much. And also Rika and teriomon.

The tamers were about to go and safe their friend when their degivices started beeping. "We've got to settle this first" Takato said and all of them headed to the city,

"Night claws!". Vampimon was attacking the city with all his powerful attacks. "Where are the tamers?" Vampimon shouted. Vampimon wanted to fight the tamers so badly. "Searching for us!?" A voice echoed from behind. Vampimon turned and saw the tamers. Takato, Rika, Ryo, Kazu, Kenta. "Finally, you came. I thought you were all scared, After what happend the other day." Vampimon said to them. "No chance! Where's Henry!?" Takato asked at the top of his voice. Henry appeared infront of Vampimon. He looked at his friends, all staring blankly at him. What have he become into? He thought, he was also thinking of vampimon's words before "they think that you're a week tamer?" He was going to prove that he can be as good as any strong tamer there is.

"Henry!" his friends shouted. They were all shocked by his new look. They were all speechless. None of them said anything.

"I'm glad that you like my new look. " Henry said, while giving a very evil smile. "Now that you've seen my new look, its time you see what i can do. Vampimon night claws! "Henry shouted to vampimon. Vampimon attacked them and they went flying off different directions. Takato look at Guilmon who already started growling. "Alright boy, let's finish Vampimon of and get Henry back!"


	3. Chapter 3

Takato took out his digivice but Henry suddenly shoot out a black flash from his hand into Takato's degivice. "You won't be needing that." Henry told him. Takato tried switching on his degivice but it wouldn't work. Henry had somehow shut down his degivice. Vampimon grinned evilly, he could see that Henry was really transforming. Henry had a power that Vampimon could use to control the world. "What did you do?" Takato shouted now angry towards Henry. The others were speechless. All in deep thoughts. " Its time we show Henry a piece of our mind. Renamon go! " Rika shouted. Before Ranamon could do anything, Vampimon attacked her. Henry shot a black light from his hand to Rika. Rika went flying off. Henry went closer to Rika, who was struggling to get up. "Who's a better tamer now Rika? Me or you? This is what you get for always ignoring me. " Henry was almost going to shoot Rika again but Rika scream: " Henry! You're a jerk! ". Henry stopped what he was doing. He turned and walked towards Vampimon. "Vampimon, let's get out of here, its a waste of time fighting with these losers." Henry said, turning his back to the other tamers and disappeared. "Until we meet again." Vampimon told them and disappeared

"There's no way that's Henry!" Kazu and Kenta shouted. The damage Henry and Vampimon caused was unbearable. "He had his own powers" Ryo said thinking about the black light which came out from out from Henry's hand. Takato went to help Rika up. "No, it was Henry. I know it. Think about it guys." Rika said. Everyone turned to Rika thinking that she had suddenly turned crazy. "He destroyed the city, damaged Takato's degivice and attacked you! Do you still think he's Henry!?" Kazu shouted. "He said something about who's a better tamer now after attacking me and when I shouted that he was a jerk, he left. If a different Henry is in him then why would he be hurt? He still has feelings which means he's still the original Henry." Rika was perfectly making sense and the others were starting to get her. "So what do we do? If we meet him again we'll get out buts kick" Kenta said.

"You have done a wonderful job" Vampimon told Henry. Henry nodded. He looked at his hand and asked Vampimon what was the powers that came out from his hand. "It's a deva power which means that you are getting stronger that ever," Vampimon explained. "Vampimon, why am i chosen as a deva? And why am i your tamer? Takato, Rika, Ryo are all better tamer than me? So why me?" Henry asked, he didn't cared if Vampimon knew if he had change or not. "There's a reason for everything that happens. You were chosen because you have skills that your friends don't have. You're different in a unique way and none of your friends actually cared about you. "Vampimon said.

"Why don't we just talk to him?" Takato said referring to Henry. Takato knew Henry the most and knew that Henry always listen to others. " And after wasting our breath, we'll get our buts kick again?" Kenta asked. Kenta was right. Vampimon will be anywhere Henry is. " We'll then me, Kazu, Kenta will distract Vampimon far from you and Rika and you two talk some sense into him. How about that?" Ryo said suggesting his plan. It was a perfect plan and everyone agreed.

"I've hurt my friends. I've damaged the city, i've hurt Rika. What else can go wrong? I want to put a stop to this. I'm going to end this tomorrow!" thought Henry. He was going to do something sacrificing but he didn't cared. He wanted everyone to be safe. "Vampimon! Tomorrow i want to practise my powers on the tamers and the city" Henry told Vampimon. Vampimon nodded and grinned.

.


	4. Chapter 4

Henry and Vampimon landed in the middle of the streets. "Its action time" Vampimon told Henry. Henry wanted his friends to come so he could see them for the final time. He attacked the city causing damage everywhere.

"Trouble. Down the city, let's go! "Ryo shouted and with that the tamers got into action.

The tamers reached their destination to find Henry and Vampimon.

"So we meet again" Vampimon shouted and attacked them. "Alright guys, let's do this. " Takato whispered and the digimons, Ryo, Kazu, and Kenta attacked Vampimon leaving Henry behind. Takato and Rika stood in front of him. "Henry, what happened to you? You're acting like a jerk now and you know that yourself!" Takato shouted. "We want the old Henry back. We know he's still in there. You were never a weak tamer. Please come back to our side" Rika continued, looking very sad. "I'm sorry " was all Henry managed to say. Henry quickly held his hands and shoot a black light out. "Let's see what I can do" Henry whispered to himself. " Ahhhhh" he shouted. The black light went through the whole city and hit Vampimon which turned it into data. His power went through his friends digimon and all of them were healed. Henry shouted even louder and the black light turned brighter going through his friends healing their bruises he made. The black light vanished and Henry fell onto the ground. "What happened?" Ryo asked but stopped dead when he saw Henry lying on the ground. "He sacrificed for us" Takato said, now kneeling beside Henry and having tears dropping from his eyes. "No! Henry No!" Rika shouted now crying. Teriermon hugged Henry and cried. Ryo knelt beside Takato and had tears in his eyes. Kazu and Kenta stood in front of them. A green digivice suddenly and landed on Henry's hand. The digivice glowed and Henry moved his hand. "He's alive!" Kazu shouted. Henry stood up looking at his friends all gathering around him. "I'm sorry" Henry said and with that everyone hugged him tightly.

"Takato, thanks for being my friend. You know me more than anything and I'm sorry about your degivice." Henry said to Takato. "No problem buddy. I'm just glad you're safe." Takato replied him and both of them laughed.

"Thanks Ryo. You are really a better tamer than me and i respect that" Henry told Ryo. "No Henry, We all are the same. That is why we're all chosen to be tamers because we have a certain strength." Ryo told Henry and smiled. Kenta and Kazu nodded from behind and Henry gave them both thumbs up.

"Rika, I..." Before Henry could continue, Rika kissed him on his checks. "You're a strong tamer " Rika said. Henry blushed and smiled at her.

"Well, looks like you've got a new degivice" Henry said Terriermonjumped onto his head. "HENRY!!" . "I miss you too Terriermon" Henry replied and all of them laughed.


End file.
